


It Could Have Been Worse

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Ginny has decided this really hasn't been a bad year overall though if not for Hermione it could have been a lot worse





	It Could Have Been Worse

Day 2  
Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Griffindor Common Room  
  
They had finished their school work a bit ago, but Ginny hadn't been ready to head to bed wanting to stay by the fire, and Hermione had wanted to keep reading a bit longer. The boys were over at the table that usually ended up being theirs playing chess and Ginny would admit she was taking advantage. She was sitting with Hermione on the couch leaning against her quite happily. It had been a long year so far, but she thought it probably would have been worse if not for Hermione. Finals were over, but that wasn't the worse part of the year not really. The worse part had been the diary.  
  
Ginny hadn't known where it had come from, and honestly probably wouldn't have thought much about it if not for the older girl. She had been so distraught over her lack of ability to talk to her hero Harry when he was so close and even best friends with one of her brothers and so confused over her strange reaction to Hermione that she hadn't been thinking. The diary had talked back to her and she had ignored that until Hermione brought it up. It had been an innocent question, the other had asked why she never turned the page no matter how much she wrote, and she had without thought said her words disappeared and the diary responded to her.  
  
It was when Hermione stiffened at the words that she really listened to herself for the first time as she said those words. She had thought them before, but well she hadn't really paid attention. At that point when she heard her own words she panicked and quickly threw the diary across the room. Hermione had gathered her into her arms and stroked her hair until she calmed down though and they had done what she should have ages ago, sent it to her father. Hermione had at first suggested Dumbledor and she had considered it, but in the end decided it would be better to send to to her dad as he would probably have more time after all Dumbledor did so many things how could he be expected to have time to look into an odd diary?  
  
Ginny had never heard what had happened to her diary, but her parents had eventually sent her a new one to replace it which she would admit wasn't at good. It was being able to talk things out that had helped not just writing them down. So she had found herself spending more time with Hermione and glad when the older girl allowed it and let her talk things though with her. Though Ginny still found herself going to her old friend and neighbor Luna if what ever she needed talking though had to do with Hermione herself.  
  
Either way overall it had been a good first year and much quieter than Hermione, Harry, and her brother told her /their/ first year had been.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this does mean no snake attacks as the diary was gone before it could cause issues.


End file.
